


ibsm/关于自驾游途中另一半发情了那档子事（ABO）

by alanyumo



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanyumo/pseuds/alanyumo
Summary: 想看ab的ibsm自驾游，中途志摩突然发情了。（自割腿肉）没写到插入部分，因为怎么写也不顺手了……
Relationships: ibsm, 伊志
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	ibsm/关于自驾游途中另一半发情了那档子事（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 想看ab的ibsm自驾游，中途志摩突然发情了。  
> （自割腿肉）  
> 没写到插入部分，因为怎么写也不顺手了……

beta的发情不像omega那样来势汹汹，志摩感到浑身乏力腰眼酸痛，后面正在羞耻的流水。

志摩一开始只是咬牙忍着，侧过身去不让伊吹发现自己的狼狈，但薄荷味一股股的冒出来，饶是信息素少的可怜的beta也被发情期的热潮带动着翻涌。

伊吹当然发现了身旁人的异样，他加大油门想要快点赶到下一个服务区，抓着方向盘的手青筋暴起，忍得格外辛苦。

志摩咬着嘴唇，血腥味和疼痛感能拉着他不掉进情欲的泥淖中，他在用极强的意志力控制住自己的手不要自慰。

他们都是正常的男人，本来就预定了温泉旅馆想要好好满足对方的需求，本来处在热恋期的情侣就对恋人的一切都沉溺醉心。

车尾灯在傍晚划出红色的流星，到了服务区伊吹一把抱起志摩冲进厕所里，零星的旅人看到了还吹了口哨。

冷风把志摩的神志吹回来一点，听到口哨声又恨不得就此晕过去长睡不醒。他把头埋进伊吹的胸膛里，贪恋着浅浅的海盐味。

公共场合毕竟不能无节操的做爱，伊吹把人抱起来抵在墙上，一点一点的磨蹭志摩的股间，亲吻着他的后颈。伊吹叼着那一小块皮肉，用牙齿磨蹭着，缓慢地释放信息素，安抚难耐的恋人。

对信息素不敏感的beta在此时此刻显得无助且诱人，眼底渐渐漫上来的水雾让睫毛也湿漉漉的，脑袋埋在alpha的肩窝，连呼吸都是勾引的痒。

“伊吹……别磨蹭了……”缠在男人腰上的双腿无意识地收紧，迫切的想要两人的距离变成负值。

平日里做爱再怎么逗弄都鲜少失控的人正在向自己求欢，伊吹深呼吸了几下压制住自己的暴虐的兽欲，牙齿刺穿后颈的皮肤把浓郁的信息素注入志摩的身体里。

饮鸩止渴般的暂时标记也只是让志摩有力气站稳，没得到纾解的欲望在理智面前愈发强烈，就快要再次将他吞噬。

伊吹蹲下来替志摩脱下裤子，他现在无暇欣赏好风景，当务之急是让眼前的恋人释放欲望。

口腔包裹住流水的阴茎，伊吹尝到了平日里吃不到的薄荷味，正弥漫在他的舌尖，像是催情的药液。

手摸到后面也是湿滑一片，甚至不用扩张就轻松地吞下两根指节。伊吹不敢恋战，找到熟悉的位置就开始进攻。

比往常敏感百倍的身体怎么受得了这样的刺激，后穴一张一合的邀请手指进入的更深，志摩嘴里含着黏糊不清的恳求声，钻进伊吹的耳朵里发酵成情绪的浪。

就算是现下形势糟糕，也阻止不了伊吹暗骂一声妖精，手指增加到三根，水声大到站在门口就能听个面红耳赤。阴茎被有技巧的舔弄着，舌头从顶端滑到会阴，轻重交替刺激着下体的敏感带。

“够……够了，进来吧……”志摩就要被快感逼疯，根本不理会以往的矜持与羞涩，嘴唇泛着水光，吐出求欢的邀请。

“再等等，还不能让你在这里……”

话还没说完，伊吹的脑袋就被志摩的双腿夹住了。

“哈……你是不是……嗯阳痿？”

伊吹没想到发情后的志摩这么不讲道理，没心思争辩自己能把志摩做到第二天请假的战绩。大手不留情的掰开对方的双腿，用尽技巧吮吸舔弄着阴茎，手指破开肠道往更湿滑高热的深处探寻。

“哈！”控制不了的声音从喉咙里急促发声，志摩的手放在伊吹的头顶不知是该推还是该留。薄荷味冲得连他自己都闻到了，那不是清醒的味道，是催情的春药。

高潮来的很快，没有谁比伊吹蓝更了解志摩一未的身体。释放过后的失神让快感延长，比每次接连的迎接撞击还要舒爽。

志摩还处在贤者时间里，伊吹已经为他清理好，又把志摩抱出了洗手间。暂时丧失思考能力的beta只知道自己离开了明亮的空间，转而代替的是昏暗的轿车内，有人为他盖上外套，系好安全带。

beta进入了发情期就很难得到满足，虽然不像omega那样接连不断的渴求，但也觉得不会离开自己的伴侣半步——alpha的信息素的最好的稳定剂。

-  
汽车的封闭性很好，伊吹毫无顾忌地释放着信息素，以安抚还在发情期的志摩。海盐的味道将志摩包裹起来，一波一波的海浪拍打着志摩的神经，温柔舒缓。

两人有惊无险的到达了预定的温泉旅馆，前台的老板娘阅人无数，面不改色的带领两人去了房间，贴心地调高了空调的温度。

志摩勉强保持着意识，一碰到被褥就把自己卷进去，装作熟睡的样子。

可发情热袭来，被子也挡不住志摩的味道，旁边的伊吹忍了又忍忍无可忍。他从被窝里扒拉出志摩，毫不意外的看到了他接近高烧的模样——眼神迷离地看着前方，鼻息烫的吓人，连身体也是软绵绵的靠在伊吹的身上，不时哼唧上两句。

发情志摩完全没了往日精英刑警的样子，伊吹手往下一摸，睡裤能拧出水。

“这样了还硬撑，也不怕憋死。”后面半句“你老公我”没说出口，伊吹利落的剥出鸵鸟志摩，放平，俯身压上去。

猫一样乖的志摩明白接下来要发生的事，他无法反抗，无论是清醒还是现在，他都不会拒绝与伊吹蓝的性爱。手臂听话的搭上对方的肩膀，主动献出伊吹目光所及的一切。

志摩一未把身体掌控权交给了伊吹蓝。  
-


End file.
